gesellschaftfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
"How, then, can anyone oppose the transfer of all power in the state to the Soviets? Such opposition means nothing but renouncing democracy!" -Vladimir Ilyich Lenin The Soviet Union is a massive nation-state spanning most of Siberia,as well as much of Central Asia. It operates under a Market Socialist economy,with the exception of a few fully nationalized enterprises. Background Early History(1917-1995) Born out of the embers of revolution,the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics quickly established itself as a formidable power during the Second World War,driving off the German invaders,and helping to restore peace in Europe. Not long after the Second World War,the USSR become locked in a mass arms race with the US,which would culminate in the Cuban Missile Crisis,in 1962,when the world came close to nuclear destruction. Soviet Wars(1996-2002) A poorly managed economy would sow the seeds for the Soviet Union's near collapse.Years of fudging numbers,lying about supplies, and growing ethnic tension would hit their peak on the 16th of June, 1996.On that year, a coordinated attack by revolutionaries seeking to overthrow the Soviet Union and reestablish a new Russian Empire,would seize control of Moscow and the surrounding region. A separate group of conspirators within the ranks of the Red Army had already been made aware of the conspiracy,and used the opportunity to seize control of the military installations of the USSR,most notably it's nuclear facilities.This group was called Poryadok federalistov'-''Order of Federalists,and their goal was nothing if not ambitious; The overthrow of the Soviet Union,and the annexation of Russia into the European Commonwealth.They joined together with a group of citizens militias with similar goals, forming the '''Al'yans federal'nykh Militsiy.In addition,they allied themselves with Ukrainian Separatists,and eventually the European Commonwealth itself. In the end the Red Army was forced to flee across the Ural Mountains in the face of such overwhelming force.During the Euro-Soviet Peace Treaty those same mountains became the new border as the European Commonwealth annexed all the Western Russia.However,the USSR's troubles were not over yet.A large uprising in Siberia,along with Nationalists from Central Asia attempting to secede from the Soviet Union almost succeeded in destroying the already severely crippled nation. Reforms(1999-2013) After barely managing to survive,the USSR went under a series of reforms which opened up limited political freedoms,and adopted a economic system more closely resembling Yugoslavia's Market Socialist system (albeit with some small differences). With the USSR now lacking what was it's primary source of food,the Soviet government would begin to experiment with the heavy genetic modification of crops,to see if they modify them to grow in Siberian conditions.When this venture proved unsuccessful,a more radical solution was chosen; Biodomes. Widely criticized at the time,the self-sustaining systems,though initially plagued with errors,eventually become a important installation within Soviet economy. It was also during this time that the Soviet economy became heavily invested in oil,with much of the profits from it going towards funding many of the important aspects of the Soviet economy,such as the UBI. Expansion(2013-2026) By the 2010's,the Soviet Union's situation had stabilized and it's leader felt ready to assert the USSR as a major power in international politics.In early 2013,the USSR began secretly supplying and training Baluchistan revolutionaries.Two years later,the Baluchistan Revolutionary Socialist Party took control of areas of Baluchistan within Pakistan and Afghanistan through mass revolution. By 208,the BRSP had successfully achieved independence from the two nations,and established a socialist nation.Similar political trickery would result in the re-establishment of the People's Democratic Republic of Yemen in 2017,and in Mongolia in 2019.In 2020,the Soviet Union secretly began funding rebels in western Xinjiang,in China. At least, it was secret,until American journalist J. Thurman uncovered a crate of weapons connecting the USSR to rebel forces in the region. After this was revealed to the general public, tensions between the USSR and China increased at a rapid pace,until, on October 10, 2021, they went to war with one another. What followed was a bloody 5 year war between the two powers,fought primary over Xinjiang. In the end, the Soviet Union would came out ahead. China was forced to hand the providence of Xinjiang over entirely to the USSR,and pay massive war debts for the next ten years.Category:Nation-States